1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable wireless terminal, and in particular, to a method and a device for controlling the opening/closing of a sub-body in an automatically and manually folded portable wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable wireless terminals are classified into bar-type terminals and foldable terminals. The bar-type terminals tend to be in less use due to an exposure of a key pad to the main body thereof, while the foldable terminals are being developed in diverse shapes owing to the sub-body attached to the main body thereof for the protection of a key pad in a foldable manner for opening and closing the terminals.
The foldable terminals are usually classified into flip-type terminals, flip-up-type terminals, and folder-type terminals. In the flip-type terminals, a flip cover functions as a sub-body to protect the key pad provided on the main body and to focus the transmitting sound. The flip-up-type terminals are characterized by a flip cover that is opened upward of the main body. In the folder-type terminals, a liquid crystal display (LCD) module is provided on the sub-body thereof.
To satisfy diverse needs of the users, automatically and manually folded portable wireless terminals are being developed in a manner that a sub-body thereof can be automatically or manually opened/closed by simple switching manipulation on a main body thereof. For automatic opening and closing, a motor is housed inside of an automatically and manually folded portable wireless terminal.
In the automatically and manually folded portable wireless terminal, the sub-body can be manually and automatically opened/closed. If efficient opening and closing of the sub-body are realized, the user convenience will be enhanced.